Through the ice (Translation)
by NightWanderess
Summary: Sirius, James and Lily are dead. James and Lily can see everything, but Sirius can't. There is something that doesn't fit, but maybe sometime it will. Wolfstar.


It has been a while since I published anything and if I did it wasn't fics. Hope you like it.

temariskater.

* * *

There was a puddle. A puddle as big as a Hogwarts' carriage. James sat down next to Sirius and looked through it. The battle was starting.

"Padfoot, you can't spend all day looking through that. You've been months that way."

"There's nothing more I can do here. I should be there."

"Sirius. We've talked this. We will be there when the time is right."

A young and immortal James sighed forming a condensed shadow on the black marble floor.

"You could also make this place more… comfortable. I can't make Lily come here on her own will"

"I don't want her to come either. Your redhead spends all day bullying me"

Sirius did a childish face like a puppy which James ignored as if he did it every day, which in fact he did.

"Lily just wants you to accept things already. We are dead, Sirius. You've made your resting place a dismal one. It's cold and sad and dark and nothing that I remember as yourself."

"Prongs, leave."

James sighed and stood up walking to his own resting place.

When Sirius appeared on Harry's fifth year, they cried like kids and hugged during days in front of a smiling Lily Potter. That was the place where people with nothing to solve met. Nor heaven or hell did exist, just an infinite moor in which everyone had his or her place.

Lily and James shared a space. It was a cottage with ivy all through its white front wall and a sunny porch where they sat together and watched Harry when they looked at an empty chair that was waiting for him when the time came.

However, Sirius' space was different. The grey-eyed man spent all his eternity hours in the middle of a dead pine forest, sitting on the already mentioned black marble. He sat on that floor and it always snowed on him. He never felt warm and he was almost used to it. Before him there was an almost frozen puddle that sometimes shook when the scene in the living world changed.

Lily hugged his husband when she saw him arrive to the porch and his Winter clothing went away just when he put his foot on it.

"How was him today?"

"He told me to leave! To me! His best friend!"

The dark-haired man groaned while he sat and Lily took her place on his lap as always.

"Be patient. He doesn't know yet what happens to him"

"He didn't bother with my critic to his resting place"

"It's normal, I've told you a thousand times that the place doesn't change on his will. It will only change when his spirit does."

"It's just that I don't understand why he is here if he has something else to do before."

James took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"He doesn't have anything to do. You know there are no exceptions, if he had something else to do before he wouldn't be here."

"Something, Lily, he is missing something. I don't understand anything."

"As far as I know, he accomplished his duties with Harry. So it isn't that. He is trapped in his sour feelings."

"Sirius has always had a lot of those. There is no way I can know which one it is to help him get over it and be in peace."

The redhead placed her green eyes on her knees and smiled. Her James had always been a disaster with decoding. But not her. She had a slight idea of what would make Sirius be fine with his incorporeal self.

"We just have to wait, there's not much time left."

James looked now at the chair beside Lily. The wall had just fallen over Fred Weasley. It was a near future, but not because of it less shocking.

"I don't get it, Lily!"

"It has always been there. So fragile that you couldn't… touch."

Meanwhile, Sirius has his sight focused on the puddle. His body repeated again and again that he was missing something. That's why he spent time looking there. He thought that he could see it in the present, because he had never been of the looking behind or waiting for tomorrow kind of person. But even if he tried his best there was no way.

About half an hour later, Sirius' grey eyes met Lily's green ones, who smiled even with the thick white scarf covering her mouth. James was with her, holding hands.

"Sirius, there's not much time left before we have to go."

"I don't understand how do you know…"

"Unlike others, we see all the times. The future says that we have to go with Harry, at least for a while", said Lily sitting by his side.

"Redhead, what happens to me? I know you have to know."

"It can't be me, Sirius. You've asked me a lot of times to tell you, but I can't because you're stuck in this timing. You aren't a free spirit yet."

Lily held his hand the same as she did with James.

"Padfoot, in fact there is something that is going to…"

"No, James. Wait."

Lily pointed to the puddle both looked through. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks where in one of the castle's towers. Their hands fought to reach each other, but they couldn't join before they started to fight.

"I don't like her", Sirius groaned.

Lily laughed with James who had found his friends' 'I just sucked a lemon' expression so funny.

"What?!", Sirius shouted.

"Don't you remember?", Lily asked.

"You were always the same. You never liked Mooney's girlfriends", James said.

"That's not true."

Sirius was still with his sight fixed on the puddle trying to ignore the couple.

"It is indeed. You said that they were taking advantage of him and that they abused of Remus' kindness and good nature."

"Lily, I'm telling you that it isn't like that."

"And karma has laughed in your face because he is with your cousin now."

"And why does it have to matter to me?!"

The higher part of the logs started to burn. It always happened something similar when Sirius was close to the truth, or so said Lily.

"Dude, you should know that, jealous mutt."

James had to avoid Sirius when he jumped at him and the poor Black ended up in a snowy fumble that saved him from the fall.

"I'm not a mutt!"

"But you are jealous", Lily smiled.

Sirius sat again beside her and looked down.

"I don't want Remus to not be alright. Before I didn't either. She will hurt him; she won't love him as much as m-…"

And before he could finish the sentence, the snow stopped falling on him.

"What…?"

"Sirius, have you realised already?", James had finally understood what his wife hid and had not seen. On the other hand, his own friend had betrayed himself.

"No… It can't… I never… Remus… He…"

Sirius was shivering. All those years as the Marauders, all those times standing in front of what could have hurt the werewolf, that tug in the stomach when it wasn't him who made him happy… Had fallen over him. And it all had a name. Name which he hadn't wanted to put through a lifetime, though it was something obvious to every person who had ever met him.

"James…"

"Lily, now?"

James sat next to Sirius and held him by the shoulder, tilting his head so the grey-eyed looked through the puddle. Remus John Lupin was dead on the floor. Nymphadora was beside him and her hand wasn't still able to join his.

Sirius squeezed Lily's hand and tears started running free down his cheeks. The puddle trembled like never before and broke into small and different pieces like tiny snowflakes and they spread through the dead forest of the resting place. The trees stopped burning and they went back to being green pines: elegant and strong as Sirius had been in his youth. The floor was once again soft caramel coloured pine leaves and James and Lily's Winter clothes faded away. The dark-haired was again young and not the same man that had been there sat minutes ago with the same clothing that he was dead on.

The most shocking thing wasn't that, it was that where the puddle was, suddenly stood Nymphadora and Remus. The girl looked like before giving birth to Teddy, with a relaxed face. Remus, in return, has his long hair tied with a ribbon like in his Hogwarts years and looked just exactly like in that time, the same as Sirius did now.

The dead werewolf kissed Tonks' forehead who just nodded and went away. Remus offered Sirius his hand who disbelieving it, held it and stood up. James and Lily also did behind them.

"Hello, Sirius."

Remus cleaned lovingly the tears from his now more childish face with his thumbs.

"Why? Why didn't your hands join?"

That was the only thing that went out the grey-eyed's mouth after all those years without seeing him.

Remus smiled to his first love remembering to himself how oblivious he had been to the most obvious thing all his life. He did knowing that now he wasn't afraid, and that he didn't have to hide it because he felt Sirius' dead heart pounding with the same fury as his.

He held again his hand slowly, intertwined their fingers and caressed Sirius Black's knuckles.

"Because I knew that when the end came, my hand had to be attached to yours."

And that way, they started to go to see Harry. Together. Deciding that, even if it was late on the Earth, the exact moment to love each other was in the death. Because it was eternal and fireproof, like their love.


End file.
